


i cannot stand the way you tease

by felixfraldarius



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Trans Character, Trans Porn by Trans People, Trans Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixfraldarius/pseuds/felixfraldarius
Summary: Rufus wants somebody to use, and Rodrigue is the perfect prey.
Relationships: Rufus Blaiddyd/Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	i cannot stand the way you tease

**Author's Note:**

> i'm writing this as a trans person; this is not for fetishistic reasons whatsoever.  
> language used to refer to genitals in this fic may not be preferred by all trans people.

Rufus doesn’t enjoy being bored, so he makes sure to treat himself on any lacklustre day. Today’s treat happens to be a trip to the Fraldarius estate, where his dear old friend Rodrigue would be waiting for him with open, lonely arms. As with most of his trips, they usually end up in someone’s bed, and he wants nothing more than to push Duke Fraldarius into his soft sheets. As he is thinking of perverse acts to commit, his horse stops, the mansion standing right in front of the two. He gets off his horse and leads her to the stalls (not without some pets, of course). The guards know him well and let him inside without an issue. The estate is the same as always, and he allows himself to explore the halls in hopes of catching sight of his prey. 

He spots Rodrigue down the hall and calls out to him. The man was clearly unaware that Rufus would be visiting, judging by his widened eyes and shocked tone when he steps up to greet the Blaiddyd. 

“Hello, Rufus.” Right on schedule. Though they always knock heads, he can still see the craving in Rodrigue’s eyes as clear as day. The two both know exactly why they’re here – for Rodrigue to indulge in his fantasies of Lambert and for Rufus to use him in every way possible. 

“My dear Rodrigue, it has been too long! You must tell me what you’ve been up to.” Though Rufus is far from kind, his tactics of coming on as polite as a Blaiddyd should be at first has landed him plenty of needy nobles in bed. Rodrigue is no exception, knowing how their naughty escapades only embark because of his feelings for his brother. Rufus’s arm casually slips around the smaller man’s waist. He can feel the shiver that runs up the other’s spine, but doesn’t care to comment on it, instead filing it away in the back of his mind for now. 

“I haven’t been up to much, just my usual duties. And you?” Rodrigue’s voice sounds tired and exceptionally lonely, and Rufus can already tell just how much the man will melt under his touches. 

“Nothing of note. Except that I have missed you.” He pulls Rodrigue closer as he speaks. Their hips are touching now, and his lips are dangerously close to his ear. In return, Rodrigue tilts his head up and curiously replies, “Is that so?” 

“Of course. It is so difficult being away from you.” Rufus makes sure to sneak in a bit of a needy tone into his answer to push Rodrigue closer over the edge. While he does find the Fraldarius to be his favourite in bed, no part of Rufus craves him in his absence, as he has many other people to occupy his time with should Rodrigue be busy. 

“You made the right decision to stop by, then.” 

“I wonder how long you’ll let me stay.” The two also know that it won’t be long at all. Their typical visits consist of the two going at each other and then having Rufus dip out as if nothing had just happened. 

“Why not test that, Rufus?” 

Rufus smirks a bit. It’s an awful, playful smirk that leaves a glint in his blue eyes and makes easy men and women throw themselves at his feet. “I think I will, darling. Perhaps we should go somewhere private, where I can tell you all that I’ve missed.” 

“You know the whereabouts of my bedroom. Do feel free to escort me there.” Despite his social ranking in the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, Rodrigue is typically humble in his requests, though when Rufus is around his polite demeanour diminishes. 

“Oh? Would you like to be led or carried, hm?” 

“I will let you choose.” Obviously, Rufus is going to do the latter. With ease, he moves a hand to settle on Rodrigue’s back with the other under his knees and lifts him up bridal style. With a sly, signature wink, he’s off, walking to the duke’s room. Once he’s made it, he quietly pushes the two of them inside and sets Rodrigue down on his bed. It’s the same as it always is, a large, comfortable bed, though surely lonely for Rodrigue all by himself with nobody else to cuddle him. 

Rodrigue lies back a bit on his bed and runs a hand through his hair. Rodrigue is one of Rufus’s more impressive prey, with his toned warrior body, long and wavy hair, bright blue eyes underneath dark lashes, and facial features akin to a sculpture of a God. 

“So?” Rodrigue’s voice sounds curious and wanting. It makes Rufus sneer. 

“’So?’” 

Rodrigue very clearly does not appreciate that, squinting at him in disbelief. Truly, the Fraldarius shouldn’t be surprised at any of his ways by now. He moves to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“Are you expecting something?” 

“You yourself said you would tell me what you’ve missed.” While Rodrigue would never ask for sex straight up, he does, to Rufus’s pleasure, slightly hint at it. 

“Ah, yes. I’m sure it’s obvious, but I love looking at you. You’re stunning from every angle, and I missed being so close to you. It gets cold in Faerghus. I just want to cuddle close to _my darling_.” It makes Rufus feel ill to be so sentimental with him, but who was he if he didn’t indulge in toying with emotions? 

“How sweet of you. Do come close, then.” 

Rufus flashes Rodrigue another one of his smirks and slides further onto the bed until his back is up against the headboard. He then pats his lap, feeling excited at what’s to finally come. He watches as Rodrigue raises an eyebrow and moves to sit on his lap, forcing a coo out of Rufus and a praise of “Good boy.”. 

His hands are already straying. They pet Rodrigue’s pretty hair, making him hum and press against his hand. “Feels good, doesn’t it, Rodrigue?” 

“Mm… Yes, it’s nice.” Rodrigue has a kind, low voice, one that’s polite and slightly bashful and sounds oh so delectable when he’s moaning over Rufus’s cock. He’s getting impatient, using the tender moment to slip a hand up the other’s shirt. This makes Rodrigue bite his lip and look away, breaking any awkward eye contact they had earlier. 

“I can’t help myself, you know. You’re too irresistible.” 

“Of course, your ways never surprise me.” 

“Which makes me wonder… Has anyone else touched you like this since I’ve been away?” Rufus already knows the answer. Rodrigue is too traditional to be easily swayed by others, and Rufus is only lucky because he shares the same pretty Blaiddyd genes and blood as the man that Rodrigue actually desires. 

“They have not.” 

“Not a single person?” 

“Not one.” 

“Good.” Rufus pinches at his nipples now, rubbing them between his fingers without mercy. Rodrigue is squirming and is clearly trying to not give in just yet, but Rufus knows him. The man’s bark arches a few more pinches later, and he grabs onto the Blaiddyd with a tight grip. 

“You missed my hands on you, didn’t you, darling?” 

“I did.” Rufus pretends to not feel Rodrigue getting wet on his lap. 

“That’s what I like to hear. Do you want more?” 

Rodrigue nods. Rufus isn’t satisfied with that. He wants to break the Fraldarius, to hear his fancy duke self beg to be fucked. He usually can coax it out of him, but Rodrigue gets embarrassed beforehand and Rufus relishes in that humiliation. “Say it.”. 

“I want more of you.” Rodrigue’s face is already turning slightly pink. 

“Tell me what you want.” Rufus clicks his tongue impatiently. His falsely sweet exterior is quickly melting away. 

“For you to touch me.” Foolish. Rufus is already touching Rodrigue. He knows just what the other man means, but he’s not going to let him get away with just that. “Touch you where, Rodrigue?” 

“All over, Rufus.” 

He wants to spit in Rodrigue’s face, curse at him and degrade him, but his low patience is still enough to hold some of his desires back. Instead, he teases him even more. “Ugh, you’re being too vague. Perhaps I should stop.” With that, he pulls his hands away from his chest. To his pleasure, Rodrigue protests a bit, though it catches him by surprise as the man isn’t always this needy. He supposes his work as Duke Fraldarius has been particularly stressful recently. 

“Mm… Then, I wish… For you to fuck me.” The vulgarity is surprising, and it nearly nails down Rufus’s suspicion of Rodrigue being more stressed than usual. The lord never swears in such a manner. He’s happy to comply, however. 

“Good, good. I like that. I’m gonna rip your fucking pants off.” With his words, Rodrigue lifts his hips up, and Rufus stays true to what he said, tearing up his pants with ease until he can brush his fingers between the man’s folds. He watches as Rodrigue shuts his eyes and presses against his fingers. The Fraldarius is as warm and wet as usual. He can’t help but teasingly add, “Oh my. Already turned on?” 

“I knew what you were here for, Rufus. It’s always the same.” 

“And you wanted it so badly, didn’t you? You don’t have anyone else to warm your bed with.” Rodrigue is stubbornly devoted to Lambert, but with his brother happily married to some woman and busy with his kingly duties, the other Blaiddyd doesn’t have time to entertain Rodrigue. His romantic desires will never be requited, and Rufus has watched the man chase after Lambert with disgustingly starry eyes since the two were acquainted at a young age as future king and his shield. It has always made his lip curl. His brother is not all that great – simply bearing a Crest was enough to push him to greatness, and Rufus will forever resent him. It gives him great joy to make Rodrigue his for the night, and that joy repeats itself with each of their visits. 

“Correct, I do not have anyone else. You, Rufus, on the other hand, likely had many others in your bed since our last visit.” 

“Is that jealousy I hear?” Perhaps he could be wrong, but there’s a slight bitterness to Rodrigue’s words. Rufus is notorious for using people, however, and so he won’t deny that there’s truth to the duke’s words. 

“It is simply a fact, rather.” 

“If you want me to be faithful, all you have to do is ask.” Rufus would be incapable of being faithful should his life depend on it, but he wants to get under Rodrigue’s skin. To his dismay, the other doesn’t react much, simply giving him a displeased “Hmm.”. 

“Well? Do you want me to be yours?” 

“Must we talk about this now? I have all the doubts in the world that you actually have feelings for me and would care to stick around.” How annoying, Rodrigue isn’t taking any of his bait now. For someone who was so quick to be vulgar, he’s not giving Rufus what he wants. 

“Fine, you little whore. So impatient and needy.” Rufus shoves Rodrigue off his lap and pushes his face into the bed, one hand tight in his long hair. He can hear Rodrigue whine, though it’s muffled by the bedsheets. “All you want is a man that will fuck you. And I’m happy to oblige, Fraldarius.” His hands tear at more of his already-ripped pants, feeling up the toned thighs underneath. 

Rodrigue then attempts to speak up for himself, still muffled from being roughly pushed against the bedsheets. Rufus can barely make out, “That is not true!” 

“Then what is true, _darling_?” Rodrigue doesn’t respond, and Rufus only feels more annoyance building inside his chest. “It’s my brother, isn’t it? You want my sweet, perfect brother. I’m just a decent enough substitute. Whore.” 

With that, he roughly grips at the man’s hips, pulling him back and onto his cock. All seven inches of him is shoved deep inside, and the moan from Rodrigue that ensues sends a shiver up Rufus’s spine. Rodrigue is so tight around him, and he watches as the man’s hand grabs at the bedsheets. Oh, how he loves to be rough with him, to have the well-mannered Fraldarius come apart under his hands. He leans in to hiss, “All it takes is this to have you whining like there’s no tomorrow.”. 

Rufus’s hands slide down to spread Rodrigue’s legs even further, digging into the scarred skin and muscle with no mercy. He pulls his cock out until only his tip is inside, then thrusts right back into him, relishing in the sound of the skin against skin and the duke’s moans beneath him. Rodrigue arches his back and presses closer against Rufus, and he can feel as his hard length fills and stretches him just right. Freeing one of his hands from Rodrigue’s thigh, Rufus instead moves it to rub at the skin directly above his groin. He feels a smirk breaking out across his face again when he notices the bulge that fills Rodrigue’s stomach. There’s nothing more pleasing to him in the moment than the way the man’s body reacts to his large size. 

Rufus continues thrusting his hips, not caring to be gentle at all. If either of them were searching for gentle, loving sex, they would have never settled with each other, though he’s being even rougher this time, dissatisfied in Rodrigue’s refusal to take his bait earlier on and justly punishing him so. He moves the hand that was on his stomach, now, and shoves a few of his fingers in Rodrigue’s mouth. Drool covers them and dribbles down the other’s face, a disgusting sight for such a _fancy_ duke. 

With each thrust, Rodrigue tightens around him and rolls his hips back to move his cock even further inside of him. He takes Rufus well, and while the two dislike each other in every other way, there’s no way he will deny that Rodrigue feels incredible to fuck. 

“Such a slut. You’d rather be bouncing on my brother’s cock.” 

Rodrigue lets out muffled moans in reply, unable to even defend himself against Rufus’s derogatory words. 

“Tch.” He clicks his tongue and moves his free hand to stroke Rodrigue’s clit with his thumb. It’s hard and the other man rubs against his thumb. He won’t allow this, however, content in making Rodrigue obey his every word. He commands with yet another hissing tone, “Stay still. You’ll cum when I let you.”. 

Rodrigue whines once again, but he does listen and slows his hips to stop grinding against him. 

“Good boy, Rodrigue.” Rufus coos into his ear and rewards him by stroking his clit again. The pad of his thumb circles around the tip, then slowly trails down to the base, rubbing there. The man beneath him clearly wants to cum, and Rufus can feel as he tenses his entire body to resist it. That prompts him to ravage Rodrigue even further, savouring the choked moans coming from the bedsheets. 

“Fuck— you’re always so damn tight, Rodrigue. There’s no hole better than yours. So fffucking… Wet and warm. Nnh, you keep squeezing my cock, fuck.” His verbal praises are becoming more and more disheveled as he nears his orgasm himself, still sliding in and out of the Fraldarius’s hole. 

Rufus can feel Rodrigue’s slick dripping down his thighs, and he can’t hold back any longer. 

“Mmn— Alright, darling, I’ll let you cum now.” He then strokes the clit underneath his fingers even faster, kissing and nibbling at his shoulders as well. He leaves plenty of dark marks against his skin, a claim of the duke as his for the night and a mark of just how much Rodrigue had whored himself out for another Blaiddyd. 

Rodrigue nods and cums hard against his cock, biting at the fingers in his mouth as he does so. The trembling squeezes at his length and has Rufus done as well, thrusting in once more and cumming. It fills him up deeply and he stays inside to enjoy the afterglow that washes over him, collapsing against Rodrigue and holding him down against the bed. He moves the fingers that were in his mouth and wipes them on the bedsheets. 

Rufus pants alongside Rodrigue for several moments whilst basking in the feeling from his orgasm before pulling away. He slides his cock out of the other’s hole and watches as his cum drips from it. It delights him to see his seed inside of the man with each visit, a reminder of how Rodrigue would forever be putty in his hands should he so desire. His sentimental heart is his to manipulate, all because of some blonde hair, blue eyes, and Blaiddyd name. 

Then, like the shallow man he is, he clothes himself and leaves without another word. They’re always like this, a fleeting visit that Rufus does not care to stay the night for. There was no way he would allow himself to fall for a man that only fucked him because of the fantasies of his brother. Rodrigue never moaned his name, and Rufus never held him close afterwards. It was a silent deal the two had made. 

He slips out of the Fraldarius estate and quietly retrieves his horse, giving her some pats once again before riding away into the night without another thought of Rodrigue on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/meloghia)


End file.
